Przedsmak Wieczności
by Lucrecia LeVrai
Summary: Prolog do pierwszego razu Durera i Vallewidy, który z definicji musiał być niezapomniany... przynajmniej dla Durera.


Nie posiadam praw autorskich do gry _Enzai: Falsely Accused_ ani żadnych związanych z nią produktów.

Ostrzeżenia: Bollanet (znowu!)… poza tym praktycznie brak nieprzyjemnych elementów, choć obaj mężczyźni występujący w prologu są sadystami i nie wstydzą się tego. Krótkie, choć bardzo paskudne nawiązanie do tego, co Ellis zrobił Vallewidzie po pierwszej ucieczce z armii, samo w sobie raczej nikogo nie zabije.

Od autorki: Przepraszam za patetyczny tytuł. Niestety, akurat idealnie pasuje do konceptu całego fanfika.

Chciałam opisać pierwszy raz Durera i Vallewidy, ale nie mogłam tego zrobić tak po prostu bez wstępu, dlatego zamiast namiętnego randez vous we francuskim więzieniu wyszła mi z pod palców poniższa abominacja. Przyznaję, że uwielbiam sceny ojciec-syn, a na dodatek fajnie się tworzyło Durera, który nie robi… tego, co zazwyczaj robi najlepiej… ale i tak musiałam się hamować, żeby nie przejść od razu do rzeczy.

'Konkrety' znajdą się dopiero w drugim rozdziale, w którym ograniczenie wiekowe podskoczy do góry. Teraz przynajmniej mam wymówkę, że nie tworzę wyłącznie pornografii. ;) Dodatkowo przyświecał mi cel pokazania, co Durer właściwie wie o Vallewidzie, zanim spotyka go po raz pierwszy.

Btw, za "córkę ministra", wspomnianą parę akapitów dalej, każda fanka Durera może podstawić samą siebie – patrzcie i uczcie się, to _nie_ jest idealny kandydat na męża! Ani do chowania pod łóżko. (Moja własna obsesja na punkcie biednego Vallewidy ma się tymczasem dobrze i stale rośnie.)

* * *

_Przedsmak Wieczności_

Autorka: Lucrecia LeVrai

* * *

- To były najnudniejsze trzy godziny w moim życiu – oświadczył Durer, wsiadając do krytego powozu i zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko ojca. – Następnym razem, kiedy znów będziesz się wybierał na obiad do jakiegoś nadętego błazna, podziękuję ci z góry.

- Bez poparcia tego człowieka nigdy nie dostanę stanowiska w rządzie – Bollanet zmarszczył brwi. – Półoficjalne spotkania są równie ważne co łapówki. To doskonała szansa, żeby zaprezentować się w korzystnym świetle – urwał i dał znak forysiowi, który właśnie zamykał drzwi. – Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym tłumaczył ci tak elementarne rzeczy.

Durer rozumiał doskonale, o co chodzi w tej grze, a mimo to nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru umizgiwać się do wysoko postawionych ministrów, ani uczestniczyć w nużących rozmowach o polityce. Nie podobało mu się, że ojciec przedstawia go zawsze jako coś w rodzaju trofeum, modelowy egzemplarz udanego syna. Szlag trafiał go zaś przede wszystkim dlatego, że większość ludzi z kręgów, do jakich aspirował jego ukochany papa, nadal patrzyła na nich obu z góry, z pozycji swoich tytułów, koneksji i starych majątków.

Mógł tylko liczyć na to, że sytuacja wkrótce się odwróci. Od czasów wielkiej rewolucji minęło już dwanaście lat, a dzisiejszym światem rządziły wyłącznie pieniądze, których jego ojciec posiadał teraz w bród. Jeszcze niedawno Bollaneta nie stać było na czterokonny powóz i liczną służbę. Zamiast jadać faszerowane bażanty na srebrnej zastawie (od czego zresztą tył w zastraszającym tempie), mozolnie piął się po szczeblach wojskowej kariery. Wojna stworzyła mu jednak ogromne możliwości, żeby się wzbogacić – Bollanet wykorzystał je bez wahania, nigdy nie oglądając się na trupy, które zostawił po drodze.

Powóz podskoczył na wybojach, kiedy ruszali z miejsca.

- Durer, do wyborów zostało już tylko pięć miesięcy – westchnął Bollanet, wygładzając poły nienagannie skrojonego surduta. – To nie jest najlepszy czas na grę w otwarte karty. Miałem wrażenie, że podczas obiadu nie do końca panowałeś nad sobą. Postaraj się następnym razem o więcej subtelności.

- Daj spokój, widziałeś tę jego córkę? – Durer prychnął lekko. – Cały czas tylko przebierała nogami na mój widok. Miałem ochotę trzasnąć ją w twarz, żeby się wreszcie zamknęła.

- Nie zwróciłem uwagi – drugi pasażer wzruszył ramionami.

Durera to nie dziwiło. Choć większość mężczyzn w wieku jego ojca nie mogłaby oderwać oczu od piętnastoletniej cnotki w mocno ściśniętym gorsecie, upodobania Bollaneta biegły w zdecydowanie innym kierunku – co Durer sam doskonale rozumiał. Nie, żeby _przekadzały_ mu kobiety. Niektóre z pewnością były piękne i jęczały rozkosznie, jednak z ich urodą zawsze łączyła się kruchość. Za łatwo się poddawały, na dodatek Durer musiał się ostro hamować w ich obecności – o ile miały wysoko postawionych ojców i braci. Nie lubił tego.

Starszy mężczyzna sięgnął po leżące obok niego papiery.

- Trzymaj. To akta nowego więźnia, którego mieli ci przywieźć dzisiaj po południu.

- Od kiedy tak bardzo interesujesz się moją pracą? – Durer skrzywił się lekko, biorąc dokumenty. – Rozumiem, że to ktoś specjalny. Polityczny?

- Wojskowy. Mam z nim pewne porachunki i chcę, żebyś się nim zaopiekował.

Durer uniósł brew. "Zaopiekowanie się" skazańcem z reguły oznaczało przedwczesny zgon w krwawych okolicznościach, ale głos ojca brzmiał nieoczekiwanie poważnie, co w połączeniu z poprzednimi słowami sprawiało wrażenie, jakby mężczyzna właśnie sobie z niego kpił.

- Chodzi ci o coś innego niż zwykle? – spytał.

Bollanet wydął wargi.

- I tak, i nie. Baw się z nim na swój zwykły sposób, jeśli chcesz, ale ma żyć, dopóki nie wyciągnę z niego wszystkich zeznań, których potrzebuję.

- Mogę ci w tym pomóc – złote oczy Durera rozbłysły.

- Liczyłem na to – Bollanet rozparł się wygodniej na siedzeniu powozu. – Posłuchaj, bo to ważne, w przeciwnym wypadku nie zawracałbym ci głowy. Bezczelny sukinsyn uniósł się honorem i ukradł kilka moich lewych faktur na zboże. Odzyskałem większość z nich, kiedy go złapano, oprócz jednej. Teraz za żadne skarby nie mogę z niego wydusić, co się z nią stało.

- Jeśli to tylko jeden list przewozowy… – zaczął Durer.

- Na jego podstawie mogę nie tylko stracić dobre imię i majątek, ale też wylądować w więzieniu – przerwał mu ojciec. – Tam jest wszystko, od potwierdzenia konfiskaty pszenicy po odbiór zapłaty liczonej w tysiącach franków.

- Dałeś się podejść byle… – młody mężczyzna zerknął do akt – porucznikowi?

- Był porucznikiem wywiadu w siłach specjalnych – Bollanet żachnął się z irytacją. Nie lubił być pouczany przez własnego syna. – Mniejsza o to. Teraz, kiedy wreszcie go skazano, kamień spadł mi z serca, ale dalej niedobrze, że nie odzyskałem papierów. Mógł je komuś przekazać albo gdzieś ukryć, i teraz tylko czekają, żeby wpaść w niepowołane ręce.

- Nie mów, że go nie przesłuchiwałeś.

- Moi ludzie przesłuchiwali go prawie dwa miesiące – mężczyzna potarł swędzącą powiekę. – Dość intensywnie, ale bezskutecznie. Oczywiście, odpuściliśmy mu przed samym procesem, żeby jego wygląd nie wzbudził podejrzeń sędziego ani ławników.

- Sądzili go z oskarżenia cywilnego?

- Inaczej dostałby szubiennicę za dezercję, a ja potrzebuję go żywego.

- Jasne – Durer znów spojrzał w papiery i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Cudzołóstwo? Próba porwania żony ambasadora? Co za bzdury… W życiu nie widziałem tak idiotycznego pretekstu.

- Wszystko jedno – Bollanet wzruszył ramionami. – Ponoć faktycznie miał romans z tą kobietą. A Guildias i tak załatwi każdą sprawę, jeśli odpowiednio mu się zapłaci.

Durer uniósł głowę i napotkał wzrok ojca.

- Prawnika rzeczywiście masz dobrego, ale śledczych do dupy – powiedział spokojnie. – Wyciągnę z twojego dezertera to, co trzeba. Możemy się między sobą założyć o butelkę dobrego burgunda, że zrobię to najwyżej w miesiąc – oświadczył. Jego uśmiech przywodził na myśl zęby głodnego szakala.

- Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć – Bollanet uśmiechnął się w podobny sposób. – Zakład stoi, chociaż obawiam się, że go przegrasz. Widzisz, jest jeden haczyk. Sukinsyn twierdzi, że nic nie pamięta.

- To cię dziwi? – prychnął Durer. – To oczywiste, że nie usłyszysz nic innego, dopóki go nie przyciśniesz.

- Nie rozumiesz – Bollanet potrząsnął głową. – Kiedy złapali go za pierwszym razem, jeden z oficerów zabawił się cudnie jego kosztem. Dał go w prezencie swojemu oddziałowi, żeby przelecieli go wszyscy naraz – westchnął i oblizał wargi. – Żałuję, że mnie przy tym nie było.

- Poważnie? – Durer zarechotał głośno, uderzając otwartymi dłońmi o uda. – Kimkolwiek był ten twój oficer, już go lubię!

- Niestety, z tego co słyszałem, od tamtej pory żołnierskiej dziwce trochę pomieszało się w głowie – dokończył starszy mężczyzna, wymownie pukając palcem w skroń. – Mówi, że nie pamięta ostatnich miesięcy w armii, a podczas przesłuchań często zachowuje się jak lunatyk. Bardzo możliwe, że tylko udaje, w końcu do wywiadu nie biorą idiotów. Trafiają się momenty, w których jest całkiem normalny. Wczoraj w sądzie był ponoć przytomny.

- Więc udaje – zawyrokował Durer. – Nie można jednocześnie być pomyleńcem i nim nie być.

Bollanet wzruszył ramionami.

- Może masz rację. W każdym razie zostawiam go w twoich rękach. Pamiętaj, ma być w jednym kawałku – podkreślił z naciskiem, a Durer przewrócił oczyma – dopóki nie dostanę tych dokumentów, choćbyś miał mu je wyrwać z gardła.

- Oczywiście – strażnik uśmiechnął się lekko. – Jesteśmy na miejscu. Dzięki za podwiezienie.

Powóz zatrzymał się płynnie przed bramą więzienia. Nie czekając na forysia, Durer sam otworzył drzwiczki i wyskoczył na zewnątrz. Ziemia była mokra, a powietrze pachniało świeżo po niedawnym deszczu. Naprawdę, aż chciało się żyć.

- Durer – odezwał się głos z powozu – w przyszłym tygodniu wydaję obiad dla hrabiego d'Mont. Oczekuję, że się na nim zjawisz.

Durer zmełł w ustach przekleństwo, ale skinął głową. Po chwili czterokonny zaprzęg odjechał, zostawiając go samego pod murami małej, posępnej fortecy. _Jego_ fortecy. Pracował w tym więzieniu dopiero od trzech lat, rządził od niespełna roku, a mimo to nigdzie indziej nie czuł się równie dobrze – zupełnie jak w domu. Ba, lepiej nawet niż w domu, bo tu nikt nie mówił mu co ma robić ani z kim się zadawać. Tu był tylko i wyłącznie panem.

Sądowa więźniarka wciąż jeszcze stała na dziedzińcu, kiedy Durer przekroczył żelazne drzwi, trzymając w ręku papiery nowego skazańca. Zamierzał wygrać zakład z ojcem, ale nie musiał się przy tym spieszyć. Dziś wieczorem porozmawia sobie z dezerterem o wszystkim, tylko nie o skradzionych dokumentach. Czuł, że będzie to jednak bardzo krótka _rozmowa_. Istniało przecież tyle innych, o wiele ciekawszych sposobów, na jakie dwaj mężczyźni mogli spędzać razem czas.

Prędzej czy później wypróbuje każdy z nich.

* * *

Od autorki: Jak na opowiadanie, które miało z zamierzenia dotyczyć pary Durer/Vallewida, zaskakująco mało tu Vallewidy – udało mi się nawet ani razu nie wspomnieć, jak nazywa się więzień. A zatem – ciąg dalszy _musi_ nastąpić. ;)


End file.
